The Shocking Day
by AcushlaHattori-chan
Summary: Pacar Kazuha ganti shinichi? eh


Rating : T

Disclaimer : Aoyama sensei

Genre : humor (niatnya) & romance (hampir)

Warning: tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia sesuai EYD

A/N: Hualaa! Dengan genre di ambang batas, mari ber-gubrak ria

Happy reading :D

* * *

Cahaya mentari pagi mengintip dari balik jendela. Jendela tertutup rapat sekali hingga si cahaya ingin masuk tapi susah sekali. Si cahaya terus berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisan (_keep ur spirit shining ray_!)

Rupanya sang empunya masih terlena dengan buaian dunia mimi.

Ya, cewek manis berusia genap 17 tahun itu masih betah mati sementara di kasurnya.

"Kazu..Kazuha… bangunnnnn!" terdengar suara wanita yang mengaku pada writer bahwa ia adalah ibunya tokoh utama.

(writer said: "sumpah..ini FF boros kata")

"mmmm..." gumam si gadis.

Bisikan malaikat (baca: writer) agar dia kembali ke dunia fana diturutinya si gadis bangun.

"Aku serasa tertabrak truk tadi. Dan serasa tersambar petir.." gumamnya sambil garuk2 telinga.

Ia menata kamarnya sebentar,dilihatnya di pintu kamarnya ada kertas menggantung.

Rupanya note dari ibunya yang sudah menyerah membangunkannya tadi.

Isi pesan:

/ayah n ibu pergi k rumah nenek d Hokaido,kau susah dibangunkan,sarapan sudah di meja. oh iya,tadi pacarmu dating,ibu suruh dia sarapan,mungkin sekarang dia sedang menunggumu.

_Love_,

Mum/

"Apppahhhh… Heiji,tumben sekali." (garuk-garuk lagi) *ketombean ya?*

Langsung dia mandi dan bersiap-siap turun menuju ruang makan.

Ia membenarkan pita rambutnya dan tertegun melihat seorang laki-laki muda yang sedang melahap makanan sepiringnya(?).

"Oh, halo my _princess_! Sudah bangun kau rupanya,calon mertuaku mempersilakan aku sarapan di sini,ayo kau juga," laki-laki itu tersenyum manis sekali.

#ooouuuhhh...keren#

Enggan menutup mulutnya,si Kazuha masih menikmati efek dari sensasi tertegunnya.

Kini pemuda itu balik tertegun. "eh, ada apa?"

"Kudo…Sinichi.." ucap Kazuha pelan.

"Yap.." pemuda itu masih tersenyum. "Cepatlah,kau tidak mau melewatkan hari ini kan? Kau janji mengajakku jalan-jalan ke Tropical Land?"

"Kau pasti bercanda. Mana Ran?" Kazu masih bingung.

"Ran? tentu dia di rumah. Memangnya kenapa? Kau bersikap aneh sekali hari ini, apa kau sakit?" wajah Sinichi berubah lesu.

"Iya. Kurasa aku sakit.. jiwa..." Kazu masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Dia berbalik dan berlari ke arah kamarnya..hampir menangis.

*jebllakkk...*

Dia tak peduli pintu kamarnya bobrok.

Cepat-cepat dia menuju ke arah suatu barang,bingkai foto yang berisi fotonya di Miracle Land bersama pacarnya. Dia pikir akan melihat sesosok pemuda berkulit coklat yang cemberut. Tapi kenyataannya, dia melihat sosok yang baru saja ia lihat di ruang makan.

'Aku pasti bermimpi. Sinichi adalah pacarku? Bagaimana mungkin? Hari ini aku memang merasa aneh sekali. Aku bingung...Apa aku lupa.. Tapi, tidak mungkin. Apa benar dia...' Dia tak henti-hentinya berpikir.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuktikan semuanya. Dia berpikir setelah kecelakaan yang baru menimpanya tiga hari yang lalu mengubah pikirannya.

Mengubah pikiran bahwa ia selama ini hanya berkhayal memiliki pacar seorang Heiji Hattori.

Kazuha tidak pernah suka mengecewakan orang lain sehingga dia bangkit dan kembali ke ruang Sinichi masih duduk dengan wajah lesunya.

Kazuha sedikit grogi.."I..ini.. hari apa?"

"Hari Minggu, setiap minggu akhir bulan. Kita janji akan pergi liburan. Berarti hari ini bukan?"

Kazuha meng-iya-kan. Dia merasa bersalah sekali telah bersikap kurang mengenakkan pada pacarnya,Sinichi.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau melewatkan hari yang indah ini."

Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi bersama.

_**Tropical**__** Land**_

"Wahh.. hari sudah mulai panas Kazu-chan. Kau sih pakai acara ngambek segala.." Keluh Sinichi sambil menggandeng Kazu mencari tempat berteduh setelah memasuki kawasanTropical Land.

Kazu memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Ia asli jujur benar benar sungguh tidak menyangka ia berada di samping Sinichi sekarang.

#Sinichi fun club mulai siap-siap nglempar kursi#

"Aku cari minum dulu ya." Kazu mengangguk.

Dia memandang dari jauh Sinichi yang berlarian. Ia lalu duduk di kursi panjang dan merogoh sakunya...

"Celaka,ponselku ketinggalan!Umm..ketinggalan lagi."

(writer: "mirip aku, suka lupa..hahah" *ga da yang tanya*)

"Hai, manis!" seseorang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Auuhhh" pekik Kazu tiba-tiba karena kaget.

Terbelalak kaget tujuh menit "Kau..k..." Kazu shok setengah hidup melihat sesosok pemuda di depannya. Pemuda cool dengan gaya elegan tersenyum manis menyibakkan rambut depannya..

(writer said: 'ytc reader, ayo tebak, siapa?)

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis menghampiri mereka. Ia seumuran dengan Kazuha dan saat wawancara dengan writer dia memamerkan piala kejuaraan karate.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menjitak pemuda tadi."Iiiikhh!Kau ini apa-apaan? Kau bilang akan menjagaku baik-baik!"

"Ouh Ran..Kau ini pacar yang galak yaa.. menyebalkan!" Ejek pemuda yang wajahnya mirip Sinichi tadi.

"Kazuha, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Ran sambil duduk di samping Kazuha.

"Umm,, aku menunggu..." Kazuha melihat wajah Ran yang kini menghindari mata Kazuha. Kazuha menebak bahwa wajah Ran akan memerah jika dia menjelaskan bersama siapa dia pergi.

"..menunggu Sinichi yang membeli jus." Tebakan Kazuha meleset,wajah Ran sama sekali tidak berubah maupun marah mendengarnya.

"Jus? Kami juga haus.. aku akan menyusulnya kalau begitu." Cepat-cepat pemuda tadi pergi.

"Hati-hati...Kid!" teriak Ran dan hanya dibalas Kid dengan lambaian tangan _cool_ khasnya.

#_Kaito Kid lovers_ meleleh di tempat#

"Bagaimana Kaito Si Pesulap itu menjadi pacarmu, Ran?" Kazuha tidak menggunakan kata Kid Si Pencuri utk menghindari perdebatan dengan Ran.

"Hah,kau lupa yaa Kazu?" belum sempat Ran selesai menjelaskan tiba-tiba...

"Ran,Kazuha!" ada seorang gadis lagi yang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Di belakang gadis itu ada seorang pemuda yang untuk kesekian juta kali membuat Kazu ternganga.

"Hae... Sonoko!" balas Ran dengan lambaiannya.

Kazuha hanya diam saja melihat pemuda di belakang Sonoko cemberut melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kazu-chan..Halo?" Sonoko mnghentakkan lamunan Kazu.

"Iyah." Kazu terlihat salah tingkah melihat pemuda berkulit coklat,keren abiss,sosok detektif cerdas,jago kendo.

"Kau mengajak Hattori juga? Kebetulan sekali kita semua berkumpul di sini."

"Benarkah? Memang siapa sa..." belum sempat Sonoko mnyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kid dan Sinichi sudah datang membawa jus pesanan pacar mereka dibuntuti Sinichi-Kid Freaks dengan aksi jerit-jerit lebainya.

"Haey _girls_..maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Kid membagikan jus yang dibawanya.

"Wahh.. kami tak tahu kalau Sonoko dan Heiji datang. Maaf maaf..hahhaa...untung kami tak perlu mmbelikan kalian jus."

(_writer_: "heoohh..pelitnya"* dirajam _Kudo Lovers_)

"Kalau begitu kami akan pergi dulu eah,," ucap Sonoko sambil menarik tangan Heiji yang diam saja dari tadi. Heiji salah tingkah n terlihat aneh. "Daahhh.."

"Kami juga akan pergi dulu eahh,,ayo Kid!"

".ok"

Tinggal Kazuha dan Sinichi berdua di bangku.

"Kau tidak meminum jusmu? Punyaku sudah hampir habis."

"Umm.. iya,, memang kita akan k mana?"

"Terserah kau.. aku akan mngikutimu ke manapun kau pergi. Ke jurang pun aku mau.."

#wauuww...Sinichi..co cwiittt#

Wajah Kazuha kemerahan. Segera ia berdiri.."Bagaimana kalau naik itu saja." Kazuha menunjuk mirip sarang burung mewah yang menggantung pada roda raksasa di berputar dijalankan oleh mesin. Antrian panjang orang-orang yang juga ingin naik, menanti mereka.

_**Malam hari**_

"Melelahkan sekali yaa.." Kazuha turun dari mobil Sinichi membawa beberapa makanan yang dibelinya tadi saat jalan dengan Sinichi.

"Yup.. mau kuantarkan masuk?" Kazuha mengangguk pelan.

Saat di depan pintu Kazuha terhenti sejenak. "Ibu dan ayahku pergi ke rumah nenekku tadi pagi. Kurasa mereka belum pulang..."

"Huattcchiiimm.." keras sekali Sinichi bersin.

Kazuha menatapnya. "Kau harus segera masuk bukan?" Sinichi mengalihkan tatapan Kazuha.

Kazuha membuka pintu rumahnya. Lampu di dalamnya tiba2 menyala dan...

.

.

.

.

"ONTANJOOBI OMEDETOO Kazu-chan!"

Kazuha terkejut sekali sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Melihat ayah,ibu,Ran,Sonoko,Kid,Heiji,Matsumoto,Trio Detektif,kepolisian

berkumpul di rumahnya dan ternyata ini adalah...

"Ayo.. " Ran menarik tangan Kazuha.

Ibu dan ayahnya memeluk Kazuha. "Maaf.. ea.. kami berbohong tadi, ini semua untuk mengejutkanmu sayang." Ibunya membelai rambut Kazuha.

Kazuha kini semakin bingung.

"Hai bodoh, ayo tiup lilinnya." Heiji menghadapkan kue tart di depan Kazuha.

Kazuha mengucapkan permohonan dan meniup lilinnya. Semua bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Begini.. kami membuat rencana _THE SHOCKING DAY_." Sonoko memulai konverensi pers.

"Foto di kamarmu itu, sudah dimanipulasi, jika kau lihat kamarmu lagi, kau akan melihat wajah Heiji bukan Sinichi." Ran tersenyum mencubit pipi Kazuha.

"Aku berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu, Kazuha." Sinichi tiba-tiba muncul.

"Dan aku berpura-bura jadi pacarnya pacar Sinichi yang galak itu." Jitakan turun ke kepala Kid dari Ran. "Ouuchh.."

"Dan aku harus berpura-pura jadi pacarnya Heiji yang kurang bisa _acting_ itu..huh."

"Hei,,maksudmu?" ucap Heiji sambil meletakkan kue di meja. Trio detektif segera memotong kuenya dengan semangat.

"Iya..Hattori kau ini bagaimana, kau yang buat rencana, tapi kau tak bisa melakukan dengan baik. Untung nona Suzuki yang manis ini segera membawamu pergi tadi?" Kid menambahi.

"Maafkan kami,,," semuanya yang ada di situ meminta maaf.

"Jadi kalian…" wajah Kazu berubah.

"Teganya..."

Tiba-tiba Kazuha memeluk Heiji membuatnya tersentak. "Hikss...Kau tau apa doaku tadi? Berharap semua ini mimpi dan berharap Heiji Hattori adalah pacarku." Kazuha mulai menangis.

"Kau bodoh sekali..." Heiji hanya tersenyum.

Semuanya kini tertawa riang karena musik sudah begema di ruangan itu. Makanan di mana-mana. Yep.. mereka merayakan ultah Kazu dengan meriah, semuanya, dan semua kembali normal.

(_writer_: "Met ultah ya _rival_-ku")

-Fin-

* * *

sankyuu for reading


End file.
